When Summer Ends
by Hello I am insert name here
Summary: JONAS fic. You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone. Kevin Lucas never fully understood what it meant until a new school year at Horace Mantis. Kevin/Macy, maybe Joe/Stella.
1. The Last Day

_Summary: You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone. Kevin Lucas never fully understood what it meant until a new school year at Horace Mantis. Kevin/Macy, maybe Joe/Stella._

* * *

**Last Day of School**

It was finally the end of the school year the Lucas brothers thought would never end. After all the girl drama like Penny, Maria, Amy, Angelina, Fiona, and Abby, just too many to count, they were happy to get a break. Like from teachers who were too strict or the ones that played favorites because they were famous, Joe was especially thankful for that one.

Of course there would also be things they'd miss while on their summer tour. Like Macy Misa for instance, call them crazy but the tiny, crazy, klutzy girl had become a close friend and had weaseled her way into the soft spots of their hearts. Even though when they first met her she was a crazed fan, and the first couple of weeks in their relationship with her she had fainted, hyperventilated, and accidentally injured them with miscellaneous sporting equipment. She eventually got past that short phase and became a great friend, if not, one of their best friends, who always came through for them.

There were even certain traits about her that personally benefitted each one of the brothers, for instance, when Nick was looking for a critical opinion on a new song, he new he could trust Macy because of her vast amount of knowledge on their music. Or when Joe goes that extra mile for a girl and Stella and his brothers won't help him, he could always depend on Macy, who understood the dedication it took to go the extra mile, since she did it everyday, balancing academic life, social life, and her sports life. But Kevin was probably the one who was most grateful to have Macy as a friend, since she seemed to be the only one who understood his rare sense of humor and his obsession of musical animals, and his spacey attitude.

So with one day left of school and all their finals finished early, Kevin, Joe, and Nick sat at the usual lunch table waiting for Macy and Stella to join them.

"Guys, can you believe that by the end of the day we'll be done with school and on tour again." Nick said, starting up the conversation.

"I know, I thought this year would NEVER end!" Joe said, with a wide grin.

"Yet now, it seems like it went by so fast. I feel like just yesterday it was the first day of school." Kevin said, with a far off look on his face.

"Yeah, I know… Kinda." Joe said confused, Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey guys!" Stella said giddily, practically skipping up to the table taking her seat next to Joe.

"Hey Stells!" Joe greets.

"Why are you so happy?" Nick asks. Stella smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh I don't know… Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my mom gave me permission to go on tour with you this summer!" Stella yelled excitedly, bouncing in her seat. Joe's face lit up as he tackled Stella in a hug.

"Stella, that's great!" Kevin said, bouncing in his seat as well. Nick rolled his eyes at his brothers' behavior.

"That's awesome Stella." Nick said, just as happy as his brothers, he just didn't feel the need to bounce.

"But I am kinda bummed I'm leaving Macy all by herself for the summer." Stella said, sadly, returning to reality and bringing the others with her.

"Poor Macy…" Kevin said, remembering the downside of school ending and going on tour, not seeing Macy everyday. Nick and Joe seemed bummed out as well. All four of them were too bummed out to even notice said girl coming up to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up? You all look kinda down." She says, sitting between Stella and Kevin. Once she was seated she was tackled by Stella, Kevin, and Joe immediately, all of them saying things like "I'm gonna miss you sooo much!" Macy looked over at Nick who was shaking his head.

"Did I miss something?" She asks.

"We were just talking about not being able to see you all summer while JONAS and Stella go on tour." Nick explains, Joe, Stella, and Kevin let go.

"I feel horrible for leaving you all ALONE this summer; I'm such a bad best friend!" Stella says, hugging Macy again, who just giggled.

"Why would you giggle at such a sad thing?" Joe asked confused.

"This is a very devastating moment!" Kevin said.

"Kev, do you even know what devastating means?" Nick asks, but Kevin just ignored him.

"Look, guys, even if you weren't going on tour you wouldn't see me anyway." Macy said.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Well, you know that athletics camp I applied for, but didn't think I'd get into because it's so exclusive? Well… I got in!!!" Macy said excitedly.

"Mace, that's greats!" Joe said.

"Yeah, I knew you'd get in!!" Stella said.

"Congratulations!" Nick said.

"Macy, I'm so happy for you!" Kevin said, Macy giggled again.

"Did anyone else from school get accepted?" Stella asks.

"Yup, Alex Jamison, the captain of the boys track team, swim team, soccer team, and the first string linebacker for the football team." Macy said she began to drift off into her own little world. Stella smiled, she knew for a fact that Macy had a huge crush on Alex for the past three months and she couldn't be happier for her friend, Kevin on the other hand didn't like the idea of Macy spending her entire summer with another guy. He didn't know why he felt that, he just did.

The group continued with talk of the summer till the bell rang signaling lunch to be over.

As the day progressed, Kevin couldn't stop thinking about Macy spending her summer with Alex, and every time he thought about it, it made him angrier. By the end of the day he was in such bad mood, that not even daydreaming about lemurs and pudding could help. He was positive that at this point nothing would.

"Hey Kevin!" Macy said, as she walked up to him in the hallway, playfully bumping her hip into his.

Except of course…. Macy.

Kevin immediately got a goofy smile as he playfully bumped back.

"Why hello Miss Macy Misa, and how was your day?" He says while draping an arm around her shoulders, like he always did.

"Very good! Alex and I spent our whole free period together talking about camp!!!... He is so dreamy!" Macy exclaimed Kevin didn't know what to say, there were a few seconds of awkward silence before Macy realized what she said.

"Oh my gosh! Kevin, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! I know that wasn't the right thing to say to a guy friend, and-" Before Macy could finish her apology, Kevin interrupted her.

"Macy, it's ok, really…" Kevin said his voice slightly higher than usual. Macy recognized that voice that was his lying voice.

"Kevin, are you sure? I mean you're using your lyin-" But before she could finish Kevin was already speed walking away from her shouting over his shoulder in an even higher pitched voice.

"Yeah it's totally fine, gotta go!" As Kevin reached his locker, he opened it and stuffed his head inside.

"God, I'm an idiot!" He muttered.

"Why are you an idiot?" Kevin didn't need to look to know Nick and Joe were the ones asking that.

"Just forget it." Kevin said, grabbing his things and closing his locker.

"Well, I don't know what's got you in a bad mood, but hopefully by tomorrow you'll perk up when we're on the tour bus again." Joe said.

"How can I perk up when we're not going to see Macy at all during the summer?" Kevin said, slumping his shoulders. "Stupid sports camp." He muttered.

"Kevin, even if she wasn't going to sports camp we wouldn't be able to see her." Nick said.

"But she could've come on tour with us…" Kevin muttered again.

"Remember, we already invited her like a month ago, but her mom said no, so it really doesn't matter." Joe said.

"And you can always text her, call her, email her, and chat on the webcam." Nick said, trying to brighten his eldest brother's mood.

"I guess your right…"

Later that night while the Kevin and his family were getting ready for bed Kevin called Macy, when he was sure no one else was around to eavesdrop.

"Hello?" Macy said over the phone.

"Hey, Macy it's me… Kevin"

"Hey Kevin of JONAS, what's up?" Macy said, obviously joking around when she called him Kevin of JONAS.

"Nothing really, Macy of school, I just wanted to call to… apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For acting all weird at school and kinda ditching you… I'm really sorry!"

"Kev, it's ok, why did even think of apologizing?"

"I just didn't want to leave for the summer on a bad note."

"Trust me Kevin; unless I'm singing as you leave, you'll never go on a bad note." Macy and Kevin both laughed.

"So when do you leave for camp?" Kevin asked, Macy sighed dreamily.

"I leave tomorrow morning at 5AM. I'm finishing up packing right now, Alex will be picking me up, and we're driving to the camp together."

"Oh… sounds exciting." Kevin said.

"Exciting? The camp and Alex part yes. The leaving at 5AM and driving for 4 hours, no." They laughed again.

"Anyway, I should go to bed, big day tomorrow, goodnight Kevin."

"Sweet dreams Mace." Macy then hung up, Kevin listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before hanging up and going to bed as well dreaming of Macy, Lemurs, Pudding, and Alex Jamison being attacked by a rapid mongoose.

* * *

_Ok so, I hope you review._

_The next chapter will be the first day of school after their summer, tell me what you think happened over Kevin, Joe, Nick, Stella, and Macy's summer in your reviews and what you think will happen on their first day back._


	2. The First Day

_Summary: You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone. Kevin Lucas never fully understood what it meant until a new school year at Horace Mantis. Kevin/Macy, maybe Joe/Stella._

_Ok so here's the newest chapter!_

_Thank you ChannyxJONAS, __NarniaJasamLeytonPrincess, __Tambug18, steffv, and my untold fairy-tale for reviewing._

_Special thanks to __my untold fairy-tale, your review made me smile!! Because I really like how you picked up on the gestures and interactions between Macy, Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Stella I put in._

_

* * *

_**First Day of School**_  
_

It was the end of summer and the first day of school and the Lucas brothers couldn't be more relieved and excited. They loved going on tour and doing concerts, but three months of living in hotels, tour buses, and planes, the Lucas family and Stella were glad to be home.

Kevin was especially excited about being home and school starting again because that meant he could see Macy Misa again. Seeing Macy at school was definitely going to be the highlight of his and his brothers' first day of school.

During their summer tour they hadn't had as much contact as they would've liked with Macy. Apparently her sports camp kept her on a tight schedule during the week, only giving the campers half of Saturday and the entire Sunday off to relax. The campers were also not allowed to use computers during the week days, so they could only web chat with Macy for a few minutes each week before one of her cabin mates or Alex dragged her off to hang out with them.

As the three brothers walked through the hallways of Horace Mantis, keeping their eyes open for their two good friends, Stella and Macy, they spotted Stella by her new locker, decorating it with her personalized Stella Style.

"Hey Stells, have you seen Macy yet today?" Nick asks, Leaning on the nearby locker, Kevin stood next to him. Usually Joe would be standing next to Stella, but after what happened on the last day of the tour, he now stood awkwardly behind his brothers.

"No, but I can't wait to see her!!! Last night when se called me she said she had some exciting news that she wanted to tell us in person." Stella said clapping her hands together. And with perfect timing Macy came running toward the four smiling like a mad man, when she reached them she immediately glomped onto Stella, who in turn glomped back.

"OH MY GOSH, STELLA I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!" Macy cried happily.

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, I CAN'T TAKE THREE MONTHS OF MACY WITHDRAWL!!!!" Stella cried back. They finally separated from each other, but once Macy was un-glomped, Joe finally came out of his awkward place and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Macy, never again are we going on tour without you!!" Joe said, Macy giggled.

"Ok, ok it's a deal!" Macy laughed as Joe let go.

"It's good to see you again Mace." Nick said, as he hugged Macy in a less excitable way.

"I can't believe that after the whole summer away from you, you haven't changed a bit!" Macy and Nick separated. Macy turned to Kevin, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Macy of school!" Kevin said laughing.

"Kevin of JONAS!" Macy hugged Kevin.

As Kevin held Macy in his arms he couldn't help but get a warm tingly feeling, a feeling that he wanted to keep. Before they separated Kevin took in breath smelling the sweet scent of Macy's hair.

"So what's the amazing thing you wanted to tell us?" Stella asked excited.

"Well-" Macy began but stopped when she caught sight of Alex, she smiled dreamily and drifted off to her dream land.

"Hello? Earth to Macy?" Nick said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"what? Oh sorry, I kinda drifted off for a second." Macy said embarrassed.

"It's ok, so what's the big news?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, can I tell you guys at lunch? I promised I'd meet up with Alex before homeroom." Macy said looking over to Alex again.

"Sure, oh and remember to bring all the pictures you took at camp." Stella said, Macy nodded before running over to Alex. The four watched as they hugged each other and Alex draped his arm around Macy's shoulders, the way Kevin, Joe and Nick always did, and guide her down the hall to where they couldn't see each other.

As they watched, all Stella could think about was how cute they were together. As for the members of JONAS, they were all glaring at the spot where Alex previously stood, all thinking the same thing…

'_I want to kill Alex Jamison.'_

"Aww, isn't that just the cutest?" Stella cooed.

"No!" Joe said, to angry to worry about what happened over the tour with Stella.

"What!? Why?" Stella asked confused.

"He put his arm around her, that's cute, it's wrong." Nick said.

"But you guys put you arms around Macy all the time." Stella argued.

"Yeah, but that's our thing, and Macy's our friend, so he shouldn't be doing OUR thing with OUR friend." Kevin said, very angry.

"Wait, are you guys jealous that Macy has a new friend?" Stella asked, shocked, usually it's only Joe who gets jealous so easily.

"I don't know, it's just the thought of Alex with Macy really makes me angry." Kevin said.

"Look, Macy spent the entire Summer with the guy she's had a huge crush on, of course she's going to bond with him and become friends." Stella explained, Joe and Nick understood, but they still didn't like it. Kevin on the other hand.

"Macy likes him…" Kevin said, looking and sounding absolutely crushed, and suddenly the light bulb in Stella's brain turned on.

"I can't believe I never noticed this before…" Stella began.

"Notice what?" Joe and Nick asked at the same time.

"That Kevin likes Macy." Stella said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Kevin asks shocked, to say the least.

"Yes, it all makes sense now, like when we were on tour and you'd be all depressed when we didn't hear from Macy, or how you always got mad when she mentioned Alex in emails and web chats. You like Macy!" Stella said happily.

"Tch, no I don't." Kevin said in a high pitched tone. Just then the bell rang signaling home room.

"Gotta go!" Kevin said running in the opposite direction to homeroom.

Lunch couldn't have came faster for Stella, who spent all her morning classes thinking about what Macy was going to tell them. She also couldn't stop thinking about how cute it was that Kevin liked Macy.

'_Forget setting her up with Alex, my matchmaking skills should be put to good use to get Kevin and Macy together!'_ She thought, already thinking of multiple schemes on how she could set the two up.

As she approached the table, she noticed that it was just Joe sitting there at the moment.

"Hey Joe." She greeted awkwardly, not sitting in her usual seat next to Joe.

'_So much has changed…'_ They both thought as Stella sat one seat over from Joe.

"Hey guys." Kevin greeted, when he saw the open seat between them, he immediately became confused, wondering why they were sitting apart.

'_Probably just another typical Joe and Stella fight.' _He thought sitting next to Stella. Nick came to the table sitting between Kevin and Joe saying.

"Another Joe and Stella fight?" Kevin nodded but Stella and Joe didn't respond. Moments later Macy sat at the table between Stella and Joe, to excited about her news to notice that their seating arrangement was different from last year.

"Macy, finally you're here!! Show the pictures, I've been dying to see them!" Stella said, Macy giggled and fished the pictures from her bag. There weren't many pictures, probably 20 to 30 at the most.

"We didn't really have time to take that many pictures, the counselors kept us pretty busy." Macy said.

"Anyway, they go in order…" Macy said, flipping through the pictures and explaining them.

The first tree pictures were of her and Alex on the road in early morning. Then there were a couple of pictures of the camp and her cabin. A lot of them were of her and her friends form camp, like her bunk mates. There were only about three or five pictures left when Macy abruptly stopped, and turning the pictures over before they could see them.

"What's wring Mace? Got some embarrassing pics?" Kevin asked raising his eyebrows. Macy smiled.

"No, these pictures just have something to do with that thing I need to tell you guys." Macy said laughing.

"Well tell us, the suspense is killing." Nick said. As Macy opened her mouth to tell them she was interrupted by Alex pulling her out of her and into his arms. Macy giggled as Alex kissed her lips lightly.

"What was that for?" She asked quietly, smiling ever so sweetly.

"I just realized that I haven't kissed you in a while." Alex said. The other four people sat at the table all feeling something different.

Stella felt sorry for Kevin as she looked between Macy and Alex, and Kevin who looked like he was punched in the gut.

Joe felt his over protective side emerge as he watched some guy hold and kiss the girl whom he thought of as a little sister.

Nick felt shocked, and angry, Macy wasn't supposed to hug other guys, or be kissed by them, or touched by them. Macy was innocent and wasn't supposed to date until she was thirty and with a guy he approved of and could trust.

And Kevin felt depressed, like he just lost something important to him. He felt mad that he couldn't be the one Macy had her first real relationship with. He felt sad that she didn't want to be with him. He felt confused, wondering why he never realized how much Macy meant to him. And he felt jealous of Alex, jealous that Alex knew a good thing when he saw it, jealous that Alex made the move he should have a long time ago.

"Um, that thing I wanted to tell you is this! Alex and I are dating now!" Macy said, when no one gave her the reaction she thought they would she became confused.

"Are you guys ok?" Macy asked. Stella snapped out of her trance and put on a fake smile.

"That's great Macy, I'm really happy for you. So how long have you two been dating?"

"Well, at the end of camp they throw this dance, where we all dress up, and Alex asked me to go as friends. And as we slow danced he kissed me and told me how he felt, and I told him how I felt and well, one thing lead to another and he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Macy said, she showed them the last few pictures of her and Alex a the dance, Macy's hair was lightly curled, se had a little make up, and she was wearing this lovely yellow dress, and Kevin thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Which only made him more depressed.

"Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind me stealing my girlfriend for the rest of lunch." Alex said waving goodbye as he grabbed Macy's things and the two left walking hand in hand.

"Kevin are you ok?" Nick asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You look crushed." Joe said.

"Oh… Kevin, I'm so sorry-" Stella began, but was interrupted by Kevin abruptly standing up.

"I-I'm f-fine." He said, his voice high and cracking, and his eyes watering up.

"I-I have to g-go." He said leaving.

"Kevin…" Stella said sadly. She looked over at Nick and Joe. They eventually finished lunch and they each went to their classes.

By the end of the day Kevin felt very much like he did three months ago on the last day of school, jealous, angry, and sad. Only this time he knew why.

"Hey Kevin!" Macy said, bumping her hip into his. Only it didn't feel as playful or as natural as it did three months ago, it felt awkward and hesitant.

'_Déjà vu... Kind of.' _Kevin thought, he smiled and bumped her back.

"Miss Macy Misa, it's good to see you. How was your first day back?" Kevin said, he draped his arm around her shoulder, just like he always did. But instead of relaxing into him and the usual giggle Macy did when he or his brothers put an arm around her, she tensed up a bit, and he could tell she felt awkward.

"It was good, in biology-" Macy began to tell a story about what happened in a certain class when her phone rang interrupting her.

"Hello?.... Oh hey Alex!.... Yeah I'll see you in few…. Love you too!" She then hung up and slipped out of Kevin's arm.

"I gotta, Alex is waiting for me, he going to drive me home." Macy said smiling.

"Oh ok, see you later?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, and sorry for kinda ditching you." Macy said, she waved goodbye and walked away to where he assumed Alex was waiting. He sighed and went to his locker to get ready to go home and end this horrible day.

It was almost 10 pm, Joe was still in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Nick was downstairs tucking Frankie in because their Parents were staying out late. He looked at his phone, debating on whether or not to call Macy. He sighed and went to his speed dial pressing the number 1, Macy's speed dial place.

It rang a couple times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mace, it's Kevin."

"Oh hey Kevin of JONAS!" Macy says laughing. Kevin did to, happy that some things were the same.

"Hey Macy of School."

"So did you call?" Macy asked.

"Just to talk, I feel like we didn't get a chance to really talk at all today."

"Yeah I know, I guess I was so excited about Alex that I-" BEEP BEEP, Macy was interrupted by an incoming call.

"Oh, that's Alex, I gotta take that, I promise we'll talk tomorrow." Macy said.

"Ok, sweet dreams Macy-" Kevin said, but Macy had already hung up. Kevin sighed.

'_Nothing's the same, everything's changed, nothing is right anymore.' _He thought as he went to bed. And not even his dream of Alex attacked by a rapid mongoose, or Macy, or lemurs feeding him pudding made him feel better.

* * *

_Ok, so second chapter, YAY!!! _

_So in your reviews tell me what you thought, what do you think happened between Stella and Joe? What do you think will happen with Alex, Macy, and Kevin? Also did you like how I made their first day like their last day, except instead of everything be happy and right, everything is awkward and weird? Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!_


	3. Ok

_Summary: You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone. Kevin Lucas never fully understood what it meant until a new school year at Horace Mantis. Kevin/Macy, maybe Joe/Stella._

_Thank you Lilly, steffv, Tna-Alysse, and kitcool._

_Thanks especially to steffv, your review was my favorite from the chapter two reviews!_

_(Whenever a review makes me smile and feel happier than they usually do I especially thank them!)_

_

* * *

_It had been a couple weeks since school started and Macy was becoming more and more distant from Joe, Stella, Nick, and Kevin. She had gotten so wrapped up in her relationship with Alex she failed to see Nick having trouble with his new song, she failed to see the problem between Joe and Stella, and she failed to see Kevin's heart breaking.

Macy walked through the hallway on a Friday alone; Alex had gotten the flu yesterday and wasn't going to be in school for the next week or so. Even though it bummed her out that she couldn't be with Alex, she was a bit happy to be able to just hang out with Stella, Nick, Joe, and Kevin again without Alex around acting all possessive and jealous.

Don't get her wrong, Alex was great, amazing even, but sometimes when she hung out with Joe, Nick, or Kevin, he got a bit jealous.

Macy spotted Stella and Nick at Stella's locker. She seemed to be getting Nick a new jacket.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Macy asked when she approached.

"Nick stained his jacket this morning so I'm getting him a different one." Stella said, obviously annoyed.

"How did that happen Nick? You're usually very neat." Macy said.

"This morning I bumped into Mrs. Snark and her coffee spilt on me. Then she freaked out and tried to clean it, but only made it worse and now Stella is in crisis mode." Nick said, Stella gave him a *don't you dare mess with me mister* look and in turn Nick rolled his eyes.

"So where's Alex? You guys are usually glued at the hip." Stella said, closing her locker. Nick slipped on the new jacket.

"He's got the flu, so he'll be gone for the next week or so." Macy said, the three were now walking down the hallway, Nick was in the middle with his arms around Stella and Macy, without Alex around to get jealous Macy felt like her relationship with the brothers could go back to normal, at least for a little while.

"Oh, so I guess that means you're free for awhile." Nick said.

"Yeah, my mom's even going out of town for the weekend and trusts me to stay on my own!" Macy said excitedly.

"Oh, so are you planning anything for the weekend?" Stella asks.

"Well, before Alex got sick we were going to hang out, but now I guess I'll just stay home or something." Macy said, a bit disappointed that her plans were ruined because of the stupid flu.

'_Stupid Flu.' _She thinks.

"Hey since you're not doing anything why don't you and Stella hang with us for the weekend? It's been months since the last time all five of us hung out." Nick said Macy smiled.

"That'd be great Nick, I'd love to!" Macy said.

"Uh, so Joe would be there?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, that's why I said the FIVE of us." Nick said, Stella laughed embarrassed.

"Obviously, uh, I should go, I need to talk to Joe." Stella said, leaving Nick and Macy.

"What was that about?" Macy asks.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." Nick said smirking, Macy laughed and the two walked off together.

Meanwhile Stella was in search for Joe.

'_Enough is enough!'_ Stella thought when she saw him at his locker with Kevin.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Stella what's up?" Kevin asked Joe only waved at her awkwardly in greeting her.

"I need to talk to Joe." Stella said, hinting for Kevin to leave. But he just stood there oblivious.

"Well, there he is." Kevin said pointing to Joe as if Stella had no idea that he was standing right in front of her.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him privately, Kevin." Stella said, hoping Kevin understood what she meant this time.

"Well, there's not that many people around, and no one is close enough to hear, so this is pretty private if you ask me." Kevin said, Stella and Joe groaned.

'_How can anyone be this oblivious?'_ They thought. Then a thought occurred to Stella.

"Kevin, did you know Alex is home sick, so Macy is free to hang with us today." Stella said, an evil smirk on her face.

"Really!? Where is she?" Kevin asked excited to see Macy WITHOUT Alex at her side.

"Last I saw her she was in the hallway with my locker talking to Nick." Stella said Kevin immediately took off to where Macy was.

"Later guys!" He said over his shoulder. Stella let out a sigh of relief.

"You really are an evil genius." Joe said, trying to break the tension between them.

"Yeah…" Stella said, laughing just as awkwardly as she felt.

"Listen Joe… I think we should talk about what happened." Stella said, wanting to get to the bottom of their problem.

"I don't know Stell-" Joe began but was cut off by Stella.

"You told me loved me." She said, desperately trying to fix things between them.

"I know… and you don't feel the same way…so… there it is." Joe said, looking down at his shoes and leaning against his now closed locker.

"How do you know how I feel?" Stella asked, she moved her hand closer to his, as if to hold it, but she hesitated and just brushed her hand lightly and gently against his. There was a long pause between them before Joe finally looked up and met her gaze.

"Because you just stood there and you didn't say anything." Joe said, brushing his hand against hers as well.

"I was shocked, ok? And by the time I recovered from my shock you left before I could respond." Stella said, she stopped brushing her hand against his and started to fiddle with the ring on her other hand.

"So… how do you feel?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Well, I've had a long time to think about it…" Stella said, they both laughed quietly.

"I love you too." Stella said, smiling, Joe smiled too, and he took her hand in his.

"But, can we… can we be together?" Stella asked Joe didn't know what to say so Stella continued.

"I mean, we've talked about dating before, but we always decided to stay just friends, so we wouldn't ruin our friendship." Joe looked down for a second before regaining eye contact.

"But this is different!" He said.

"How?" Stella asked, doubtfully.

"Because this time we love each other." The stood there in silence, holding each others hands in a basically empty hallway.

"Stella, I don't want to be Kevin. I don't want to be just friends and watch the girl I love, love another guy." Joe said, his once loose grasp on her hand was now firm. (He's not hurting her or anything.)

"But is having a relationship worth the risk?" Stella asked, her eyes watering up, and gripping his hand firmly as well.

"Stella you are always worth the risk, and I know our friendship will change, but sometimes change is good and if our friendship and feelings for each other are strong enough, we'll survive anything, even a break up." Joe said the tears Stella was holding back flowed freely; suddenly she didn't care about ruining her makeup. Joe pulled her into him.

"Stella please, I can't just sit and watch you go out and be with other guys knowing I love you and you love me too. I can't, and I know you can't either." Joe said, Stella pulled from him slightly to meet his gaze.

"Ok." She said smiling.

"Ok? Ok what?" Joe asked confused.

"Ok, let's try this." Stella said, she leaned in to kiss his cheek, but Joe beat her to it and placing his lips on hers. The moment was absolutely perfect until…

"Ms. Malone, Mr. Lucas I will have no PDA in my hallways, separate this instant!" Mr. Crast, the vice principal said, Joe and Stella laughed embarrassed and separated from each other, except for their hands which were still laced together perfectly.

* * *

_Well another chapter._

_So what do you think will happen while Alex is gone? What do you think will happen when Macy is over at the fire house? What do you think will happen between Joe and Stella now that they're dating? What do you think will happen in the whole story? And what did you think of the chapter in general? Review!!_

_Remember, reviews make me smile, and smiles make me happy, and when I'm happy I update!_


	4. Flashbacks

_Summary: You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone. Kevin Lucas never fully understood what it meant until a new school year at Horace Mantis. Kevin/Macy, maybe Joe/Stella._

_First of all I just want to thank you all for reviewing!! Sarah B Tambug18, xxKACYandLOLIVERxx, Sweetgalsab, and double thanks to my untold fairy-tale (because I didn't get her chapter two review until after chapter three was published.)_

_Extra special thanks goes to my untold fairy-tale, because I just love reading her reviews!! She's great!!! And of course steffv, I love your reviews! And never apologize for long reviews. Long reviews are my favorite._

_And I'm sooo soooooo happy you guys liked the Joella scene, I wasn't sure about the reaction I'd get from you guys. (I literally re-wrote it about five or six times before I settled on that one.)_

_Anyways I know that you know what happened during the summers, but I'm writing this so you can see exactly how it happened and what they were thinking. So yeah._

_P.S. I'm really happy you guys liked it! I'm also happy that you guys loved Nicks line "Nick felt shocked, and angry, Macy wasn't supposed to hug other guys, or be kissed by them, or touched by them. Macy was innocent and wasn't supposed to date until she was thirty and with a guy he approved of and could trust." I was a bit on the rocks about that line, but now I'm glad I put it in!

* * *

_

**Summer Flashback: Kevin and Nick**

Kevin and Nick were on the tour bus hanging out, Joe and Stella had left for the end of the tour party, which they had no interest in, and their mom and dad took Frankie to the airport to go home early.

So there they were watching a movie on the tour bus. Except neither of them were really paying attention to the movie. It was Sunday and Macy hadn't contacted them at all, no text, no email, nothing. Stella told them not to worry, that Macy was probably just swamped with getting ready to leave for home.

Kevin got his phone out to check it again. Still nothing.

"Kev, relax, Macy's fine." Nick said.

"But what if she isn't? What if she was attacked by bears? Or she was hanging out with Alex and the rabid mongoose got her too?" Kevin asked, worried. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm just going to pretend I know what you're talking about. And I'm worried to that Macy hasn't contacted us. But you have to trust me when I say, that Macy is fine and hasn't been devoured or attacked by any animals." Nick said calmly.

"I guess you're right, I just, hate how this summer turned out." Kevin said, Nick paused the movie.

"Kevin we all do, do you think me and Joe are happy that the girl who is like a sister to us is spending the summer with a guy we don't trust?" Nick said. Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"The point is, is that we all are worried about Macy, but you're the only one who is letting it get to you." Nick finished. Kevin smiled.

"I guess you're right, Macy is strong and can survive one summer without us." Kevin said. Nick pushed play on the movie and said.

"Hey and the summer is almost over, we'll be seeing Macy again in no time."

* * *

**Summer Flashback: Joe and Stella**

Joe was mad, no, Joe was angry, NO, Joe was absolutely furious. There he was, by himself at the end of the tour party, watching some guy flirt with Stella and watching her flirt back.

He crushed his plastic cup of punch, spilling the red liquid all over his light gray skinny jeans. And that's when he realized he had the perfect opportunity to go over to Stella and put an end to this flirtatious monstrosity. Joe got up and walked over to Stella, who was currently giggling at something that probably wasn't even that funny in the first place. When he over heard part of their 'conversation' that's when Joe snapped.

"Oh Mark, you're sooo funny." Stella said giggling, you could tell by her tone she was attracted to the guy.

"Stella." Joe says, grabbing her arm and pulling her attention over to him.

"Oh, hey Joe, I was just talking to my new friend Mark here-" Stella began but stopped mid sentence when she saw the red stain on her Stella Original skinny jeans.

"What did you do to your pants Joseph Lucas!?!?" Stella practically yelled. The guy Mark, she was talking to earlier sensed the tension between the two.

"Uh, Stella, maybe I should go." Mark says Stella was about to tell him he could stay, but Joe beat her to the punch.

"Yeah _Mark _maybe you should leave _Mark. _Cause you know what _Mark_? You're not needed or wanted here _Mark." _Joe snapped at the poor guy who had no idea what he did to get on the rock star's bad side.

"Um, yeah ok, I'll just go." Mark said, he waved goodbye to Stella and left the two alone.

"Joe what is wrong with you?!?! Since when did you become this big jerk?" Stella asked, angry and shocked at Joe's behavior.

"Well, maybe if you didn't flirt with random strangers, I wouldn't have to get rid of them!" Joe said loudly, he and Stella were both basically yelling at each other now.

"What are you talking about? Mark and I are just FRIENDS!" Stella said, defending her and poor Mark.

"Oh really? 'Oh Mark you're sooooooo FUNNY!' What do you call that?" Joe said, imitating Stella in a girly high pitched voice. Stella was amazed that even when he was using his girly voice he could still sound angry.

"Joe why are you doing this? I mean I know you can get jealous, but this is ridiculous!" Stella yelled.

"What!? I am NOT jealous!" Joe yelled Stella rolled her eyes.

"I'm not!" Joe said again.

"Whatever, you know what Joe? Whatever this is, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you being a jerk to any guy I kinda like. I'm tired of you sabotaging my dates. And I'm tired of you and your jealousy, or whatever you want to call it." By the end of Stella's little speech her eyes were watering slightly.

"Stella, I can't help what I feel when I see you with other guys." Joe said.

"Well what do you feel Joe? Because I'm tired of guessing." Stella asked. Joe paused, he didn't know what to say, he was speechless. Stella sighed.

"That's what I thought." She said quietly as she began to walk away. Joe snapped out of his speechlessness and ran after her.

"Stella, wait!" He called, but she just walked faster, she would've ran if it weren't for her heals.

"Why?" She said, when she abruptly stopped, causing Joe to nearly run into her. Joe took in a deep breath and grabbed her shoulders.

"Because… I love you." Joe said Stella stood there, silent and shocked. I mean what else would you do when your best friend tells you he loves you? They were silent for what seemed like hours, Joe let go of her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry…." He said, eyes watering, voice cracking, he looked as if the wind was knocked right out of him. He then left.

"Joe… wait!" Stella said as she started to cry.

'_Because I think I love you too.'

* * *

_

**Summer Flashback: Macy**

Macy laughed, her and her cabin mates were having dinner in the mess hall. It was Saturday and they were all excited for Sunday when they'd have the end of camp dance. Most of the girls already had dates. But Macy and one of the other girls hadn't been asked, so they planned on going stag together.

"Guys, this dance is going to be so awesome." Said Jennifer, one of Macy's cabin mates.

"Yeah, to bad Macy and I don't have dates." Kelly said, obviously another cabin mate.

"Don't worry Kell, me and you will have plenty of fun without dates!" Macy said smiling, Kelly smiled back.

"Yeah, your rig-" Kelly began.

"Hey Kelly." Jordan, one of the guys from camp and Kelly's crush said.

"Oh, hey Jordan." She said happily.

"Listen I was wondering if you didn't have a date to the dance, you'd go with me?" He asked.

"Of course Jordan, I'd love to!" Kelly gushed; Jordan smiled and kissed her cheek. Macy sighed.

'_Great, now I'm the only one without a date.' _Macy thought sadly. She grabbed her tray and excused herself from the table.

When Macy left the mess hall, she wondered over to the docks and sat at the edge.

"Hey Macy." Alex said, sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Alex." She said, smiling slightly, too sad to give a full one. Alex bumped her shoulder playfully. The way Kevin, Nick, and Joe did. Causing Macy to think of Kevin for a split second. She shook the thought off.

'_Its sunset and you're sitting with your crush alone on the docks looking at the lake. Why would you think about Kevin you idiot?' _Macy thought scolding herself.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked in a knowing way. Macy smiled. He knew her so well.

'_Not as well as Kevin does… wait what? No stop thinking about Kevin!' _Macy thought.

"I'm just disappointed no asked me to the dance." Macy said. She sighed and let her self lean on Alex who put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Macy; I'm sure someone will ask you." Alex said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I hope your right…" Macy said.

"I know I'm right." Alex said. Macy smiled.

"I should go. I'm supposed to meet the other girls at the cabin soon." Macy said, removing herself from Alex and standing up.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Alex said. Macy smiled at him one last time before heading off to her cabin where her friends were waiting. They all talked about their dresses, goofed around, and they checked out one of the TVs and DVD players from the rec center and watched movies. At around ten they all got ready for bed. Macy took a hot shower and put on her pjs. By the time everyone else was asleep, Macy was still wide awake.

She kept involuntarily thinking about Kevin and she didn't know why. Whenever she thought of him, she tired to think about Alex.

'_I couldn't possibly have feelings for Kevin… could I?' _Macy sighed; she rolled out of bed and quietly grabbed her laptop and went outside to sit of the porch of the cabin.

She started her laptop up and went to her friends list. She clicked on Kevin's email. She needed to clear up these feelings, and talking to Alex would be to embarrassing, she began to type an email.

_Kevin-_

_Hey it's me, Macy! We haven't really talked this summer, mostly because you're busy on tour and I'm busy at sports camp._

_I'm so confused. For the longest time I've had the hugest crush on Alex, and spending the summer with him made me realize my feelings for him are more than just a crush. Maybe not love, but, something close to it._

_But what makes me confused is when I think of you. I always thought we were just friends and you were like a brother, but, now I think… do I want to be more than friends? I'm not sure._

_The feelings I have for Alex are strong, I'm 99% positive, but, when I think of you, then that 1% comes to mind and makes me doubt. Am I having feelings for the wrong guy? Should I forget Alex and like you instead?_

_I need to know how you feel or at least what you think._

_I know, I should be talking to Alex about this, but you're my best friend._

_PLEASE respond soon. I'm sooo confused!_

_-Macy_

As Macy got ready to hit send, she was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Macy." Alex sad, sitting next to her on the old porch furniture. Macy closed her laptop and leaned back.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" Macy asked. Alex put arm around her.

"I was just on a stroll, when I saw you out here and decided to have a little chat with my favorite camper." Alex said, Macy laughed.

"Well, I have to say I'm glad you strolled over." Macy said, leaning against him.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" Macy asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you to the dance." Alex said, Macy looked up at him happy and shocked.

"Really?" Macy asked.

"Yes, as friends, and at the dance, I want to tell you something." Alex said.

"What do you want to tell me?" Macy asked confused.

'_This a really weird way to be asked out…' _Macy thinks.

"I want to tell how I feel. And I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about." Alex said.

"I think I do." Macy said smiling brightly.

'_I think he feels the same!!' _Macy thought happily to herself.

"So, only say yes to going with me if you feel the same way I do and you want me to tell you how I feel the night of the dance." Alex said. Macy smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"Yes." She said Alex smiled.

"Well then, I should go, it's pretty late." Alex said getting up to leave.

"Goodnight Macy."

"Goodnight Alex." When he was gone Macy cheered in her mind and danced in her seat. She then remembered the email.

She opened her computer and looked over the email. She smiled, and pushed the 'don't send' button. Because there was no need for the email anymore. Because one short conversation with Alex put all her doubts aside.

* * *

_Ok so, that's kinda a little look into what happened over the summer. Did you like it? Keep telling me what think. Like your predictions, what you think should happen, or just that you like the story!!!!!_

_Remember, reviews make me smile, and smiles make me happy, and when I'm happy I update!_


	5. A Kiss on her Cheek

_So here we are another day, another chapter!!!_

_Thank you Tambug18, my untold fairy-tale, ersy, steffv, Tna-Alysse, and kolirox for reviewing!!!!_

_And special thanks once again goes to my untold fairy-tale, and steffv. Your reviews are detailed, critical, nice, and make me smile!!! I hope you guys keep reviewing!!!

* * *

_

It was nearly lunch. Macy was excited. Since she's been with Alex, she always ate lunch with him. But since he was gone she could sit with Stella and the brothers again. She looked up at the clock.

'_Still ten minutes left.' _Macy thought, the class was currently silent reading and taking notes on chapter 4 in their science books, but Macy had finished about a minute ago and was now anxiously waiting for the bell to ring.

She looked over to the empty seat next to her. Alex's seat. She sighs.

'_I know it's pathetic, but I kinda already miss him.'_

Macy sighs, annoyed, and bored. She looks through her bag to see if there was anything to entertain her for the next ten minutes. She came across the pink diary her mom gave her last year for her birthday. For the first few days she wrote entries, but Macy eventually forgot about the entries and just used it to doodle, write notes to friends, and write poems.

As she flipped through the book, she couldn't help but laugh to herself at all the random doodles, and poems. (I would write a poem, I tried to, but I keep drawing blanks, so the poems can be anything you want, serious, funny, weird, whatever.) When she turned the page a strip of paper fell out. She picked it up and turned it over. It was pictures from a photo booth. Macy smiled; she remembered the day this was taken.

It was from last year when she, Stella, and the brothers went to the mall to see 'Push' it was early February. Anyway, as they walked through the mall, hanging out before the movie, Stella saw a photo booth and wanted to take a picture with Macy.

She laughed as she looked at the five pictures.

The first one was of her and Stella smiling.

During the second one Joe had squeezed in next to Stella, and Kevin was peeking his head inside. So the photo ended up with Macy on the end laughing, Stella next to her annoyed, Joe next to her smiling like an idiot, and Kevin's head coming in from the side. She remembered that Kevin had tried to get into the booth but didn't make it in time.

The third picture was of Macy who was laughing even harder while Stella was angrily pushing Joe out of the booth, knocking Kevin out of the shot.

The fourth picture was of Macy who was wiping her tears from laughing so hard, Kevin was sitting next to her, smiling. And Nick had peeked his head inside to see what was going on; it looked as if the photo was taken while he was rolling his eyes.

And the last picture was just her and Kevin, Macy was giggling because Kevin had put his arm around her and was kissing her cheek.

Macy blushed as she looked at the last one. She then laughed when she thought about what Alex might say or do if he saw the picture. He'd probably have a conniption and freak out, and then she'd have to explain that she and Kevin were just friends and that the photo was taken long before they were dating.

She sighed; she couldn't stop looking at the picture. Kevin was always so sweet to her, she loved how he was always so understanding, like how they just got each other, no matter how weird the thing the other was doing or talking about was. And how she could talk to him about anything and everything, but, that was last year, this year was different.

'_Because I have Alex now…'_ She thought, almost sadly, suddenly the bell rang, bringing her from her thoughts. She stuffed the diary in her bag and put the picture in the pocket of her sweater.

As Macy walked to lunch Joe came up from behind. She didn't notice him, so he viewed this as the perfect opportunity to do something only Joe Lucas would do.

He crept up behind her slowly; when he was arms length away he quickly picked her up, throwing her on his shoulder. (No he's not throwing her. But it sounds like he is.)

"Miss Macy Misa!!! What's up? ... Besides you!" Joe said cracking up at his own little joke, Macy couldn't but laugh as well at Joe's ridiculous sense of humor. He set her back down on the ground. (Ok, this is actually a true story. I'm really small, like Macy, and one day one of my guy friends did that to me, it was so fun! Until a teacher told us to stop rough housing LOL!)

"Honestly Joe, you are the only one who would put that much effort into making a punch line." Macy said, playfully punching his arm. Joe punched her back in the same playful manner.

"Aww, but it made you laugh, did it not?" Joe said, hanging his arm around Macy and walked to the lunch line with her.

"Ok, you got me, you win." Macy said rolling her eyes.

"As always, I, Joseph Lucas am victorious. Joe 1, Macy zip." He said triumphantly.

"Oh my gosh! You are such a dork!" Macy said Joe just smiled.

"Yes but I'm your dork!" Macy laughed when Joe said that. The two got their lunch and headed over to their table, in their usual spots. Joe next to Stella, who was next to Macy, who was next to Kevin, who was next to Nick.

"Finally, everything is back to normal!" Kevin said, when he noticed that their seating arrangement was now what it was last year.

"Well, almost…" Stella said, slyly.

"What do you mean?" Macy asked. Stella and Joe looked at each other and smiled.

"Stella and I are dating now!" Joe said. Everyone immediately got excited.

"Oh my gosh Stella that amazing!" Macy said hugging Stella.

"Finally!" Kevin said. Looking relieved that the two finally got together.

"Yeah, it's about time." Nick said. Macy looked at all of her friends' happy faces and thought.

'_Where were these faces when I announced my relationship with Alex?'_

"So, Macy, Stella, are you guys coming over after school?" Nick asks. Joe and Kevin seemed a bit confused.

"Wait, why did you ask that?" Joe asks Nick.

"This morning I invited Macy and Stella to hangout with us for the weekend, since we haven't done that in such a long time." Nick explained. Kevin and Joe both got excited to have Macy and Stella come over.

"Yeah, I already talked to my folks and they said yes." Stella said, beaming with happiness.

"I'm coming, but not till 5, I have swim practice after school," Macy said "Stella, since my mom's gone for the weekend do you want to spend the night?"

"Of course I do!!!!" Stella said excitedly. She had already begun to text her parents to ask. Moments later her phone buzzed.

"They said yes!" Stella said.

For the rest of the day everyone was excited, even Nick, for the end of the day. Especially Kevin; after so long he'd finally have Macy back even if it was for only a little while.

Kevin walked down the hallway happily. He was even happier when Macy came over and bumped her hip against his. And he was even more happy when he noticed that her hip bump was once again natural and playful again, instead of hesitant, and awkward. He bumped back.

"Kevin Lucas, how've you been this fine day?" Macy asked, Kevin draped his arm around her and Macy relaxed into him and giggled.

'_Just like before she started dating Alex.' _Kevin thought.

"This has been the best day I've had in quite some time." He said honestly. Macy smiled.

"Me too… Although I still miss Alex, it's good to be with you again." Macy said.

'_Oh my gosh, did I just say it was good to be with HIM?!?! It was supposed to say "it's good to be with you guys!' Maybe he didn't notice.' _Macy thought frantically.

'_Did she say it was good to be with me?!?' _Kevin thought, extremely happy. They kept walking and talking, and laughing, and joking, until they stopped at the entrance to the school pool.

"Well, this is my stop; I'll see you at five." Macy said, slipping out of his arm and walking over to the pool doors.

"See you later Mace." Kevin said. The two smiled at each other and when their eyes met, time seemed to stop for both of them.

'_What's happening? This is Kevin, as in Kevin, your best friend! You shouldn't be gazing into his eyes!' _Macy thought.

"Well, bye Kevin." Macy said walking into the pool and heading over to the girls changing rooms. Kevin smiled to himself.

"Bye Macy." He said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

As the brothers and Stella entered the firehouse, they found Mrs. Lucas in the kitchen with Frankie baking cookies.

"Hey mom." Nick said, taking a seat at the counter.

"Hey, can I lick the spoon?" Joe asked his mother smiled.

"Of course." She said.

"Hey, that's not fair! Joe got to lick the spoon last time!" Kevin said. If you didn't know Kevin you'd think he was joking, but no, he wasn't he was dead serious.

"Ok, how about Joe licks the spoon, and you get the bowl." Mrs. Lucas said, used to her two eldest sons' childishness. Meanwhile her two younger children rolled their eyes.

'_How is it that they are the older brothers?' _They both think.

"Stella, it's good to see you, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Lucas said.

"I'm here to hangout." Stella said.

"Is that ok mom? I sort of invited Stella and Macy over." Nick said.

"Of course it's fine. So Macy's coming? She is such a sweet girl; I haven't seen her in such a long time." Mrs. Lucas said, smiling. Mr. Lucas then came in.

"Who haven't we seen in a long time?" He said, pecking his wife on the lips. He reached over to the bowl Kevin was eating left over cookie dough from, but got his hand swatted away.

"Macy." Kevin said happily.

"Oh Macy, how is she? I remember last year when she and Stella practically lived here. Always coming over after school to do homework, and staying for dinner." Mr. Lucas said.

"She's good, she has a boyfriend." Stella said her voice slightly darker when she mentioned Macy's boyfriend.

"Macy has a boyfriend?" Mrs. Lucas asked, very surprised.

"I always thought she and Kevin would get together." Mr. Lucas said.

"What! What makes you say that?!" Kevin asked, embarrassed.

"Well, you know, you two were just two peas in a pod. You did everything together. It just seemed like it would happen any day. Well not today but… You know what I mean?" Mr. Lucas said, trying to explain.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now anyways." Kevin said bummed out. They decided to drop the subject, not wanting to turn Kevin's good mood into a bad one.

At 5:30 there was a knock at the door, all four of them rushed over to see Macy standing there with damp hair.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I was on the phone with Alex and lost track of time." Macy said.

The five had dinner with the rest of the Lucas family and spent the rest of the night watching movies and goofing off. It was about 10:00 when Stella and Macy decided to leave and go to Macy's house.

As Macy grabbed her sweater she was unaware that the strip of pictures fell out of her pocket.

When Macy and Stella got to her house, Stella went to change in the bathroom. Macy sat in the living room, she took out her laptop to check her email. She hadn't checked her email since school started. Most of it was junk mail and email forwards from Stella and friends from her sports team. But what caught her eye was that in her drafts folder it said she had one unsent email. She couldn't remember what it was so she clicked it.

It was the email she wrote to Kevin, but never sent. She read it again. She remembered clearly every thought and emotion going through her when she wrote.

'_Are those feelings back?' _She thought, Stella came back into the room, now in her pajamas, Macy shut her laptop.

"Ok, I'll be right back, I still need to change!" Macy said, going to change in her room. Stella saw the laptop and decided check her email while she waited for Macy. What she didn't expect was to see that email that was never sent. She looked at the date Macy wrote the email.

'_She wrote this the night before she started dating Alex!' _Stella thought.

"What are you doing?" Macy asked frantically, entering the room and finding Stella on her laptop, the laptop where she left the unsent email to Kevin.

"Macy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snoop, I just wanted to check my email, and I did NOT want to violate your privacy!" Stella said closing the laptop.

"It's fine, just… please don't tell Kevin." Macy said. They girls sat down on the couch together.

"I won't, but, tell me… Do you still have these feelings?" Stella asked.

"I don't know… yes? No? Maybe? I've just been so confused lately.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"When Alex and I first started dating, all I could think about was how great it was and how much I liked him. But… before we went out, towards the end of camp, I started thinking about Kevin. Thinking about him in a 'none friend' way. And I thought maybe I had feelings for him. But then Alex asked me to the dance, hinting that he liked me and my feelings for Kevin went away. But now all of a sudden I'm getting these feelings again." Macy said, resting her head on Stella's shoulder.

"Macy, do you ever think Alex isn't the one for you?" Stella asked.

"What? No! I know I like Alex, I think I might love him." Macy said. Stella looked down sadly.

"So you're really happy with him?" Stella asked. Macy nodded.

"Yes, I'm so happy." Macy said. Stella stayed silent, but eventually nodded.

"Ok, so since we've got this out of the way, I'll go make some popcorn and we can some romantic comedies now that the guys aren't here to complain!" Macy said.

"So, you really are, 100% positive you're happy with Alex?" Stella asked one more time. Macy smiled and nodded.

"I think so!" She then left Stella in the living room.

"Then why don't I believe you are?" Stella asked herself.

* * *

_Wow another chapter!!!!!!!! Stella knows about the email, uh oh! What will happen to the picture? What do you think will happen when Alex is back? Is Stella going to try to meddle? What do you think?_

_Remember, reviews make me smile, and smiles make me happy, and when I'm happy I update!_


	6. We Need To Talk

_Ok, I'm sooo sorry about how short this chapter is! But at least I'm updating right?I'm happy you guys liked the last chapter, I was afraid it seemed a bit rushed._

_Anyways, those of you who reviewed, your reviews were all soooo wonderful last chapter that I can't pick out my favorites, I loved them all so much! So you all get especially special thanks this time!!! Yaya!!! And thank you steffv, Sarah B, pixiie18, my untold fairy-tale, and kolirox!!!! You all made me smile soooo much that my mouth hurts and m the people aroud me think I'm not right in the head!!! (that's a good thing!)_

_This chapter takes place 6 days later after the last one.

* * *

_

He was back. Alex was back. He wasn't supposed to be back. He was supposed to be gone till next week. But he was back.

That was all Kevin could think about Thursday morning when he and his brothers spotted Alex in the parking lot getting out of his car.

"What? He can't be back already." Joe said, angrily. They had just gotten Macy back and they didn't want to loose her again.

"He wasn't supposed to be back until next week." Nick said, disappointed. Kevin's grip tightened around his backpack. Then a thought occurred to Kevin. He could still have Macy for at least a few more minutes if he hurried.

And before Joe and Nick could even ask Kevin what he was doing he was gone, practically running to Macy's locker.

"What's with him?" Joe asks confused. Nick just shook his head.

As Kevin ran through the halls he accidently passed Macy.

"Hey Kevin!" She called out. Kevin turned around and smiled.

"Oh hey Mace." Kevin greeted, he leaned against the locker next to Macy's. She was currently looking through her locker.

"Lose something?" He asked curiously.

"I lost this strip of photos from a photo booth of you, me, Stella, Joe, and Nick. I could've sworn it was in my sweater pocket on Friday, but I can't find it!" Macy said while her head was inside her locker.

Macy then emerged and blew a few loose strands of hair from her face in frustration. Unfortunately the strand of hair refused to move. Kevin slowly reached to brush the hair away. When his fingers brushed against her cheek he took in a breath. Never before had he felt something so soft.

Macy looked up into Kevin's eyes.

'_Am I dreaming?' _Macy thought, caught in the moment. Kevin snapped back to reality and quickly tucked the hair behind her ear before returning his hand to his side.

"So, why were you running down the hall?" Macy asked. Kevin let out the breath he was holding and took Macy into his arms, bring her into a warm hug. She stood still for a few moments and eventually hugged back. Resting her head against his chest and breathed in his smell. Kevin rubbed her back, taking in the moment, every touch, every smell before they parted.

"What was that for?" Macy asked smiling. Kevin's smile faded when he saw Alex with a jealous look on his face at the end of the hall, walking towards them.

"I just wanted to say goodbye this time before you left again." Kevin said sadly. Macy got confused, but before she could ask what he was talking about she jumped when someone's hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Mace, calm down it's me." Alex said. He was glaring at Kevin, but he stopped when Macy turned around.

"Alex!?! You're back!" Macy said as she happily tackled him in a hug. Kevin looked at Alex enviously before leaving.

"Where did Kevin go?" Macy asked when she was done embracing Alex and noticed the missing member of JONAS.

"Probably to his locker, don't worry about him." Alex said. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kevin schlepped the whole way to his locker. Stella noticed and quickly went to see what was wrong.

"Kevin? You ok?" She asked gently wrapping her arm with his in a comforting way.

"Alex is back…" He mumbled leaning over and placing his head on her shoulder.

_'I wish I could show him the email. Maybe it would help.' _Stella thought, but she couldn't betray Macy's trust.

"Maybe she won't be so wrapped up, maybe the past week has helped. So maybe we'll still have Macy… Some of time at least." Stella said, trying to remain positive. They soon spotted Nick and Joe and went over to join them. Kevin removed his head from Stella's shoulder

"Hey guys." Stella greeted, while pecking Joe on the lips.

"Hey…" They mumbled.

"Don't tell you guys are in a bad mood about Alex too?" Stella asked. Joe nodded.

"Guys, I don't like Macy with Alex either, but, she seems to be happy." Stella said.

"Stella's right. If Macy's happy, we should be too, right?" Nick said, half trying to convince his brothers and the other half trying to convince himself. The bell rang signaling them to head to class. The said their goodbyes and left for homeroom.

When Kevin got to his free period of the day he went to relax in the atrium, to try to clear his mind and not think about Macy. He sat on the bench in silence until it was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kevin… we need to talk."

* * *

_Ok so what did you think? Who needs to talk to Kevin? Is it Stella? Joe? Nick? Macy? Alex? Who could it be? Will the brothers ever accept Alex and Macy's relationship? Is Stella gonna meddle? What do you think is going to happen?_

_Once again I'm sorry for the short chapter.  
_

_Remember, reviews make me smile, and smiles make me happy, and when I'm happy I update!_


	7. You Wouldn't Understand

_Summary: You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone. Kevin Lucas never fully understood what it meant until a new school year at Horace Mantis. Kevin/Macy, maybe Joe/Stella._

___Ok so, I hope this chapter is long enough!!!!! Sorry again for the short chapter_.

_Thank you kolirox, Lady Paine, Sarah B, randomcards227, and my untold fairy-tale for reviewing!!_

_Special thanks to my untold fairy-tale, and Sarah B. Your reviews made me smile!!!!_

_And even more special thanks to kolirox. I hope you feel better. This chapter is for you in hopes that you'll smile and feel happy again!

* * *

_"Alex?" Kevin asked confusedly as he watched Macy's boyfriend sit down next to him.

"What would you want to talk to me about?" Kevin asked.

"Macy…" Alex said, trailing off because of the awkward tension between the two guys.

"What about her?" Kevin said, gulping because of the lump forming in his throat.

"Listen, Kevin, I know that last year you kinda had a thing fro Macy and I think you still do." Alex said. Kevin looked down.

"What's your point?" Kevin asks.

"The point is I really like Macy and I think you and your brothers should lay off. I know you guys don't want me around. And I don't want you guys around Macy." Alex said very calmly, Kevin looked at him.

"Are you saying you want us to stop seeing Macy?" Kevin asked hurt that someone would tell him he shouldn't be able to see his best friend.

"Look, I'm Macy's boyfriend, we're in love, if she has to pick between you and your brothers or me? I'm positive she's going to pick me." Alex said.

"But we're Macy's best friends. She's not gonna let you keep us from her. When I tell her-" Kevin said, getting cut off by Alex.

"Tell her what? Just look at it my way. Me and Macy are in love and she's never been happier, and what do you think will happen when her 'best friend' tells her, her perfect boyfriend is no good?" Alex said in a snarky way. But Kevin knew he was right. If he tried to tell Macy she should break up with Alex it could put their friendship in jeopardy. Alex took Kevin's silence as a good thing.

"Well I'm glad that we're now seeing eye to eye." Alex said, patting Kevin's back a little too hard to be friendly and left.

'_You may have won the battle but you won't win… uh… the next battle?' _Kevin thought confused and angry.

'_What was that saying?' I'll ask Nick later.'_

It was now lunch and Stella watched as Joe and Nick stared sadly at Macy's vacant seat. She felt sorry for them; Kevin then came to the table and sighed loudly.

"Kev what's wrong?" Joe asked, turning his attention from the vacant seat to Kevin.

"Alex is what's wrong. During my free period he came up to me and told me that Joe, Nick, and I should leave Macy alone… then he practically smacked me!" Kevin said, angry.

"What? I can't believe Alex would've said that! He's always nice to me when I talk to him." Stella said.

"Yeah but Stells, You're a girl and Macy's a girl. We're not girls." Nick said. Stella made an 'o' face and nodded.

"So it seems that Alex gets jealous easily. That could work to our advantage." Stella said.

"What are you planning?" Nick asked.

"Nothing… yet." She said mischievously.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tamper with Macy's relationship?" Joe asked doubtfully.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tamper yet. I just think we should keep this piece of information in mind if in the future we decide to…" She said hinting, Kevin grinned.

"Meddle." He said.

"Exactly." She said.

After lunch Stella walked to her next class she spotted Macy and Alex having an argument, she crept slowly so she could hear.

"… I just want to know where you were. You were supposed to meet me but you never came." Macy said. Stella didn't know what they were fighting about exactly because she came in the middle of the argument.

"I told you I had something I needed to take care of." Alex said frustrated. Macy sighed irritably.

"You keep saying that but you won't tell me what you were 'taking care of!'" Macy said angrily.

"You wouldn't understand!" He said annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I understand? I'm your girlfriend! You used to tell me everything!" Macy said, the first part mad the last part sadly.

"Macy, please you have to trust me when I say you don't need to know." Alex said placing his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"I think I do need to know. This is the first I've seen you in a week and you've spent the whole day acting weird and secretive… and distant towards me." Macy said morosely.

"Macy I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand." He said. Macy nodded.

"You're right, I don't understand why my supposedly 'perfect' boyfriend is acting as if he doesn't want to be with me." Macy said bitterly.

"Macy please…I-" He started but was cut off.

"You know what? I don't want to here it. So until you can give me a good explanation for why you've been acting weird, consider us on hold." Macy said. Alex looked sadly at Macy.

"Please don't break up with me Macy." He pleaded. Macy's glare softened.

"I won't, I just need time to think, and I think you need to as well. Because I don't think you fully trust me, and I can't be in this relationship without complete trust." Macy said, she leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Stella wasn't sure if she should be happy about their fight or sad. All she knew was that Macy needed her best friends.

At the end of the day Stella had decided not to tell the guys about the fight. She knew Macy would tell them when she wanted them to know. She was currently walking with the guys when they saw Macy by herself at her locker dejectedly. Usually Alex was by her side. They immediately went to see what was wrong.

"Macy, are you ok?" Kevin asked worriedly. Macy looked at them and tried to smile.

"Me and Alex just had our first fight." She said.

"Macy, I'm sorry. Do you need to talk about it?" Nick asked sincerely. Macy shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Do you need a hug?" Joe asked Macy slightly smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She said. Joe brought her into a friendly and comforting hug.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said.

"Macy, do you want to hang out with me and talk?" Stella asked. Macy nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Stella." Macy said.

"We would come too, but we need record." Nick said. Macy nodded.

"I understand." She said.

"I'll call you tonight though." Kevin said Macy smiled and hugged Kevin.

"I'd like that." When she parted, she quickly hugged Nick before she and Stella left for some much needed girl time.

"What do you think the fight was about?" Joe asked when the girls were gone.

"I don't know, but it must've been big if it's got Macy that down." Nick said, Kevin and Joe nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they'll break up?" Kevin asked, sad for Macy and slightly hopeful that he'd have a chance.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Nick said in an all knowing way.

"Well it's not like I want her to get her heart broken. I just don't think Alex is right for her." Kevin said.

"We all think that." Joe said.

Later that night Kevin decided he should call Macy, it was about 9:30 and he knew Stella would be gone by now.

"Hello?" Macy said, she sounded sad and tired.

"Hey, it's Kevin, I called." He said.

"I know. Thanks for calling." Macy said.

"Uh, can I ask you what the fight was about?" Kevin asked hesitantly.

"I don't know if I can tell you the whole story, but, I don't think Alex fully trusts me." Macy said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asks.

"Well he was asking weird all day and during his free period he was supposed to meet me and he never showed up and when I asked him what was wrong he said I wouldn't understand." Macy said sighing.

"Are you guys gonna be ok?" He asked.

"I really don't know. I told him our relationship was on hold so we both had time to rethink our relationship, and feelings." Macy said. Kevin was silent for a few seconds.

"So, what have you concluded?" He asked. Macy was quiet for a bit.

"… I know I love him and but if he can't trust me, I don't know…" Macy said. Kevin heard a knock in the background.

"I should go that's probably my mom. Goodnight Kevin." Macy said.

"Sweet dreams Macy." Kevin said. She hung up. Kevin hung up his phone. He felt numb.

'_She loves him?' _Kevin thought as he laid down on his bed. He felt numb, like his world was crashing.

'_She can't love him…'_ He though. His phone began to ring, he checked the caller ID, it was Stella.

"Hey Stells." He said sadly.

"So I'm guessing that Macy told you huh?" Stella said, guessing by his tone.

"Yeah…" He said.

"Kev, don't worry, Macy loves Alex, but I don't think she's in love with him. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I just wanted to check and see if you were ok." Stella said, they said goodbye and they both hung up.

Meanwhile at Macy's.

When Macy answered the door she expected to see her mom. Not Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Macy asked.

"I'm here to apologize. Listen I was acting weird today because when I saw you hugging Kevin I got jealous, and I know you don't like it when I'm jealous so I was acting weird because I was trying to hide it." Alex explained.

"Well, that doesn't explain where you were free period." Macy said.

"In Jim we were running the mile and I tripped and pulled a muscle. I was in the nurse's office." He said, lying, not that Macy knew. He just didn't plan on telling her about the conversation he had with Kevin.

"I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed." Alex said. Macy was still a bit unconvinced.

"Listen Macy, I don't want to lose you. I love you." Alex said. Macy's face lit up.

"You do?" He nodded. " Because I love you too." Macy confessed. Alex smiled, she smiled back and they pulled each other into a kiss.

"I should go; your mom said I had only five minutes." Alex said. Macy smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Macy asked, Alex nodded, and they kissed one more time before he left. Macy smiled. She flopped onto her bed and looked at the clock to check the time, when she did she noticed the picture on her bedside, it was of her and Kevin at the Sadie Hawkins dance last year.

'_If I love Alex then why can't I stop thinking of you?'

* * *

_

_Ok so, I hope you loved it!!! And I hope you review._

_What do you think will happen? Will Macy find out the truth? Is she really IN love with Alex? What is Stella plotting? Tell me what you think in your review or just tell me how much you like the story! The point is review!!!_

___Remember, reviews make me smile, and smiles make me happy, and when I'm happy I update!_


	8. Author's Note!

**Dear readers!**

**Hey it's me!!!!!! HIAINH!!!!! I'm writing because I haven't been updating lately. SORRY!!!! I've been busy with school. Any who I'm writing to tell you that there MAY be a 'When Summer Ends' Fanfiction trailer in progress. I have a Youtube channel and I'm in the process of making a trailer. Right now I'm kinda trying to figure out the clips and such, but I still need a song. So I would like to ask you all a question...**

**If you had to name a song that makes you think of this story, what song would it be? I'm looking for a song that really relates to the story, something that speaks to the characters.(Mainly Kevin but the others count too!) So if you would please review and tell me of a song I'd appreciate it very much. **

**I'd also appreciate it if you check out my videos, they're all JONAS vids and I would LOVE it if you guys would comment on them!**

**Anyway my channel is ProfessorSeus.(Delete the spaces in the link!)  
**

**http:// www .youtube. com/user/ProfessorSeus  
**

**Sincerely Yours-**

**- Hello I Am Insert Name Here  
**


	9. The Trailer!

Ok so, I was on youtube and found the perfect song! And I immediately made the trailer!!!!!!! The song is actually called 'When Summer Ends' check it out and please leave a comment or leave a review of what you thought of the trailer, it's a little crappy but I tried really REALLY hard!!!

Here is a link!!! Delete the spaces!

http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=fOnRylo4JvY

And a chapter update is in the making so hopefully by the end of the month there will be a new chapter!


	10. I'll Be There

_Ok, so I finally updated!!!! I hope this chapter is juicy enough for you. Once again I'd like to ask if you would check out my youtube videos, where there is a trailer for this fanfic. And if you do check out my videos, PLEASE favorite them, comment, and subscribe!!! Please!!!_

_Thank you DariusWOW, steffv, my untold fairy-tale, Sarah B, kolirox, and Paleflamingo for reviewing!!!!_

_Special thanks goes to, my untold fairy-tale of course!!! She's awesome, I love her and her reviews. Kolirox, you really do rox!!! Steffv you're great!! And SarahB, you'er a sweetheart! 3 Also, what is twitter?

* * *

_

Macy walked down the hallway to her locker excited. Today was Friday. Today the students were being let out of school an hour early for their thanksgiving vacation. And tomorrow Macy would be in New York celebrating with her dad. She was so excited because she rarely got to see her dad. When she was nine her parents got a divorce and her father moved to New York, and she only got to be with him every other weekend. But it was never enough time together, she'd get to New York late Friday night, and they'd only have Saturday to spend time together because she'd have to leave Sunday afternoon. But it was different this time. This time they get an ENTIRE week together! 7 days! 168 hours! 10,080 minutes of uninterrupted father daughter time.

And to be honest she was glad to get away from the drama at school. Lately there has been a lot of tension between Alex and her friends, especially Kevin. But she didn't know why.

Tonight at 6:00, 6:30 he would be there to pick her up. She couldn't wait. She hummed off key as reached her locker and began to blissfully enter her comb and open it.

"Hey Macy; what's got you in such a great mood?" Nick said approaching the short brunette.

"I'm excited because I'm spending thanksgiving with my dad!" Macy exclaimed with a tiny jump. Nick smiled, he and his brothers were well aware of the tight bond between Macy and her father. And though they had only met Mr. Misa a couple times, from what Macy and Stella tell them he's pretty amazing and a lot like Macy.

"That's great Mace. I'm sure you'll have the best of times, but we will miss you and your mom at our thanksgiving party." Nick said, both happily and disappointedly. Every year the Lucas's had a big thanksgiving dinner with their family and friends.

"Yeah, I'll miss being there too. It was so fun last year! And your mom is the absolute best cook, unlike mine!" Macy said laughing. Nick chuckled; the bell rang signaling them to go to class so they quickly said their goodbyes.

When it was lunch Macy was walking to meet Alex. He was leaving even earlier today to go pick up relatives at the airport with his family and they wanted to say goodbye before Macy left. Alex was disappointed because he had invited Macy to spend the holiday with him and his family, but she couldn't.

"Hey Alex." Macy said, leaning up and pecking his lips lightly and taking his hands in hers. He kissed back.

"Hey Mace." He said, before either of them could say anything more, Alex's mom had pulled up and was honking her horn, signaling for him to come.

"I'll call you tonight. Every night." Macy said sadly, already missing him.

"I love you Macy." He said softly, rubbing his thumbs gently on her hands. Macy looked up and smiled.

"Love you too." She whispered. He kissed her forehead and headed over to his mom's mini van and got in. She waved before slowly turning around. When she did she saw Kevin standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Kev; how long have you been there?" Macy asked surprised.

"Not long, I was just passing by and I noticed you standing here… alone… so I came over." He said, his voice escalating higher each word. Macy laughed.

"Yeah ok, let's just go to lunch." She said playfully punching him in the arm. Kevin grinned and linked arms with her and led her to the cafeteria.

--

"Dad when are you gonna get here?!?" Macy asked, whining into her cell phone, it was 6:15 and she was getting anxious; she was home her mom was out of town visiting her aunt. She heard her dad sigh playfully.

"Relax Shorty; I'll be there in about half an hour." Macy smiled at the nick name.

"Ok, ok, just hurry, I'm so excited!!! This week is gonna be great!!! We can watch movies, go out for dinner, and see a Broadway show, OH GO TO CENTRAL PARK AND PLAY BALL!!!!! It's going to be so much fun!!!" Macy said excitedly. Her dad chuckled.

"Well at least we won't run out of things to do." He joked.

"Dad, I probably have a months worth of itinerary planned for this one week," Macy said, "when are you gonna get here?" She asked again.

"Macy I told you I'll be there in-" But he never finished the sentence. Macy heard swerving, and skidding, before she finally heard a crash. Her heart beat increased.

"DAD!!! DAD ARE YOU THERE? WHAT HAPPENED?" She asked worriedly, but there was no response, this only made her panic even more.

"DADDY PLEASE ANSWER!!!!! DADDY!!!!" She said, tears threatening to fall, she heard a soft rumbling on the other side.

"M-Macy…" She heard her father on the other line, but his voice was soft, quiet, and weak.

"Daddy?" She asked, hoping she wasn't imagining his voice, that it was real, hoping he was still there, that he was still ok.

"… I-I love y-you…" He said. Tears began to fall freely down her face.

"I love you to Daddy, I love you soo much, you're my best friend, my role model. You're my daddy! Everything is going to be alright. You'll be fine, ok! Please tell me you'll be ok! Please?" Macy pleaded.

"Macy, you're m-my everything... I-I love you Shorty…" He said softly, she heard sirens, and people's voices and the line went dead. She began sob.

"Daddy, please be ok. Please, please, please be ok…" She prayed as she called the only person that came to mind.

"Hello?" The person on the other line said.

"…Ke-Kevin, something… something happened…" She sobbed.

"Macy! Are you ok? What happened?" He asked frantically, already getting up and grabbing his car keys and jacket to head over to her house.

"P-please, please come over here… I need you." She said quietly. Kevin's heart skipped a beat. He was terrified.

'_What if something bad happened to Macy?' _He thought as he ran to his car, trying to get to Macy as fast as possible.

"I'll be there Macy, don't worry… I'll be there."

* * *

_Ok, so, you know the drill, tell me what you predict, tell what you liked, tell me whatever, JUST REVIEW!!!!_

_Remember, reviews make me smile, and smiles make me happy, and when I'm happy I update!_


	11. Glow in the Dark Stars

_Hey, so I wanted to give you guys this chapter, I didn't want to leave you hanging there! Remember check out my YouTube channel ProfessorSeus._

_Thank you xxKACYandLOLIVERxx, my untold fairy-tale, Kelly white peach lover, pixiie18, and Kolirox._

_Special thanks to my girls! My untold fairy-tale and Kolirox!!

* * *

_

It was 6:30 when Kevin arrived. As he pulled into Macy's driveway he was a worried wreck. He couldn't stop thinking of all the horrible things he'd find inside that house. Was she attacked? Is she hurt badly? He turned off his car and bolted towards the front door.

It was locked. He grabbed the spare key in the ceramic turtle and let himself in.

The house looked fine, it didn't look like it was broken into or anything. He noticed Macy's suitcase by the door.

"Macy?" He called out, "Macy I'm here." He said louder. He went upstairs to her room. The door was slightly cracked. He peered in and saw Macy lying on her back on her bed, her hands clasped on her eyes, sobbing uncontrollably, the room was a bit dark, but he could still see her clearly. He came in slowly, not wanting to startle her. But she didn't seem to notice him.

He gently sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her leg. She moved her hands and looked at Kevin. Her eyes were red and showed no signs that she'd be done crying anytime soon.

"Macy, it's ok. I'm here." He said, soothingly rubbing her leg.

"No, n-no it's not o-ok." She sobbed. Kevin looked at her; it pained him to see her like this. He had seen her cry before, but not like this. He sucked in a breath and lies down on the bed next to her. Kevin laid there while Macy sobbed; he slowly reached for her hand and held it firmly, but gently. Macy clutched his hand as if it were the only thing she had to hold onto.

"Macy what happened?" Kevin asked, he looked over to her, but she was facing the ceiling. He looked too and noticed that on her ceiling were those glow in the dark stars, they were glowing faintly.

"M-my da-daddy… he-he's… I-I don't kno-know…" She said her voice choking. Kevin gripped her hand tighter.

"Macy, it's ok, just tell me what happened." Kevin said. It was quiet; the only sound was Macy's crying.

"I was on th-the phone wi-with him and everything was fine, u-until… I-I heard thi-this swerving a-and screeching... Th-there was a crash and… I don't kn-know if he's a-alive…" She said quietly. She cried hard. Kevin hated it.

"Macy… I'm so sorry." He said turning his gaze from the ceiling to her; she did the same.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"She l-left earlier today to spend the holiday with m-my aunt." She whispered.

"Does she know what happened?" Macy nodded.

"But she's i-in C-California. Sh-She couldn't get a ti-ticket back." She said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Macy shrugged and continued to cry. They laid their for a while, not talking, Kevin knew that Macy just needed to cry no matter how much he hated it.

He glanced over at the clock. It was 7:14. Macy's crying had calmed a bit, but she was still crying.

"Kevin?" Macy asked quietly, she kept her gaze on the glow in the dark stars, too embarrassed to look at him.

"What?" He asked. Macy held in her breath for a few seconds.

"W-will… will you hold me?" She asked whispering so quietly he almost couldn't male it out. He nodded mutely, turning on his side and pulling Macy so her back was against his chest and his face was slightly buried in her hair. He placed an arm around her and grabbed her hand.

They laid there in silence, Macy's crying had settled so now there was only an occasional hiccup and a couple tears rolling down her cheek. Kevin breathed in her scent.

"Macy?... Why did you call me? What about Alex?" Kevin asked, immediately regretting it, afraid that the question ruined the moment. But Macy didn't move.

"I-I don't know… you were the only person I could think of… the only person I knew for sure would come no matter what…" She said, she smiled lightly, as did Kevin.

'_This feels right.' _Kevin thought holding her closer if possible.

If this had been in any other circumstance Macy would be freaking out, and thinking about how this wasn't supposed to feel right, that she was supposed to call Alex, that she was supposed to be lying here with Alex, her BOYFRIEND, not Kevin but this wasn't any other circumstance and so she let herself lie there with him, and for once, she didn't scold herself for having these feelings.

Because this wasn't just any other circumstance.

* * *

_Ok so this was a short one, but I wanted to have this in the previous chapter but, the last chapter had ended with that line and it seemed like the perfect cliffy, so I just wanted to post this._

_Remember, reviews make me smile, and smiles make me happy, and when I'm happy I update!_


	12. You Belong With Me

_Ok, ok, I know this isn't a chapter but today I was listening to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me and I was think. 'You know with a few lyric changes this song is POIFECT for Kevin and Macy in this story!' So I did this really quickly!!!!!!!_

_Also I'm trying to win this contest on youtube and the video with most views and comments wins, so I'll post a link and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE find it in you hearts to help me win this contest!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I am also having my own little fanfic challenge/competition type thing.(I'm not sure what the prizes will be yet) Any way the challenge/competition thing is to write a little one-shot about something you think could've happened between the characters over the summer._

_For example you could write about a conversation Kevin and Macy had over email or phone or webcam. Or Macy and Alex at camp, maybe at the dance. OR Stella and Joe. Whatever you want._

_The only rule is that you have to make it go with the story. So for example you couldn't write about Kevin confessing his feelings to Macy, or Alex and Macy hooking up before the dance, or Stella and Joe making out in the tour bus or anything like that. Anyway I hope you do the little contest/challenge thing and help me win that YouTube contest!!!!!!!_

_So yeah here's the link! And I hope you like the lyrics._

_P.S. I'm working on the update! Slowly but surely!!!! I think the new chapter will be up before the end of the month. HOPEFULLY!!!!!_

http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=cFBXX9-sZ8Y _(Delete the spaces)_

* * *

You're on the phone with your boyfriend, He's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
He doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm playing the kind of music he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story like I do

But he wears jerseys, I wear Gucci  
I'm cheer captain and he's the linebacker  
I'm dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since he brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a guy like that?

He wears cleats and, I wear Prada  
I'm cheer captain and he's the linebacker  
I'm dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your locker  
All this time how could you not know that?  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember me driving to your house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me


	13. Are You Ok?

_Ok so I finished this chapter a lot faster than I thought it would take! I don't think this chapter is as good as the others, but let me know what you think!!!!!_

_I'm still trying to win that youtube contest so please watch, rate and comment on my video 'Kevin's My Boyfriend and There's Going to be Trouble' by ProfessorSeus._

_And I'm having a little challenge/contest thing._

_Contest: Write a one-shot about something you think happened over the character's (in this story) summer._

_Example: The story could be about Macy at camp with Alex or an OC camper. Or about Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Stella hanging out. Or about texts, emails, webchats, letters, ect between Macy and whoever. Or a story about Macy and Alex at the dance. Anything goes if it follows the rules.  
_

_Rules: You can't write a story about Kevin confessing his feelings to Macy and them getting together. Or anything like that between Joe and Stella. You can't write about Alex and Macy hooking up before the dance. Please have your one-shots follow the story. (If you have any questions just ask.)_

_Exceptions to the rules: You could write a dream sequence. Anything goes in a dream sequence as long as the readers know that it's a dream._

_Prizes: I'll pick my top 3 favorites and give shout outs to the readers. Each winner can also come up with their own prize idea. Like if there is some kind of fanfiction or youtube thing that you want me to do I'll do it, you can come up with any kind of idea for a prize and I'll try my hardest to give that prize to you!!!_

_If you think this challenge/competition is stupid and a waste of time please tell me, because I only want to do this to inspire you guys to write. Don't worry I won't be using your stories in this one (unless you want it in here) so I won't be stealing your work or ideas for my story._

_Special thanks to jonasselenademifan, MidnightxAngel, My Untold Fairy-Tale, kolirox, xxKACYandLOLIVERxx, SarahB, and randomcards227 for reviewing chapter 11_

_Even more special thanks goes to, as always my untold fairy-tale (I swear, i can't go one chapter without having to especially thanking her for a review!!! She's awesome!!) kolirox, once again you've made my day by reviewing. And of course SarahB, I wish you had your own FF account!!!!_

_And thank you kolirox and Lady Paine for reviewing chapter 12!! (at least some people liked the song lyrics!!!)_

_P.S. I'm sorry if the grammar and spelling in this sucks! _

_

* * *

_Kevin and Macy lay there in each others arms sleeping peacefully. They had been sleeping for almost an hour now. Kevin had tried to stay awake but the sweet scent of Macy's hair had calmed and lulled him into a peaceful sleep very slowly. Everything was peaceful. Everything was quiet. Everything was right in each others arms.

At least until Macy's phone went off. He slowly stirred awake and lifted his head to see if Macy had awoken too. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, they looked sore and red. She sat up making tired moaning sounds. Kevin scooted away just slightly to give her more room as she reached for her phone and pressed to talk button.

"H-hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey Mom……. What did they say?........... Is tha-that good?.......... Will he be ok?........ Ok, love you to….. Yes I'll call later." She hung up the phone and wiped her eyes as tears began to fall. Kevin placed his arm around her.

"Is everything ok?" He asked worriedly. Macy sniffed and looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"He's alive." She said happily. Kevin smiled as well and wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Relieved that her tears were happy and no longer sad.

"He broke one of his legs, a couple ribs, a broken arm. He also has a small fracture in his skull and a concussion. He'll need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks for some surgeries and blood transfusions but the doctors say he's going to be ok!" She said as she hugged Kevin. He held her tightly rubbing her back when his phone vibrated. Macy separated from him and wiped her eyes again. Kevin checked the caller I.D, it was Joe.

"Hey Joe what's up?" He greeted.

"Kevin where are? Mom's worried you missed dinner, your cars not here and you left no note." Joe said agitatedly.

"Relax, I'm at Macy's." He said, he then heard a chorus of sighs.

"Am I on speaker phone?" He asked. He put his cell phone on speaker as well so Macy could hear.

"Yes Kevin. And what are you doing at Macy's? She's not even there she's with her dad." Stella said.

"Actually Stella, I-I'm still here." Macy said sadly.

"Macy aren't you supposed to be on your way to New York right now?" Nick asked confused. Macy looked down; she obviously didn't want to talk about it right now.

"There was just, uh, a c-change of plans that's all." Macy said, unconvincingly.

"Well, have either of you eaten yet? We haven't had dinner since we've been looking for you Kevin." Mrs. Lucas said changing the subject, sensing the tension in Macy's voice. Macy shook her head.

"No we haven't eaten yet." Kevin said. It was about 8:15 and Kevin and Macy were both hungry.

"Well, why don't you come over here and will have a late dinner. Macy why don't you join us?" Mr. Lucas said. Kevin looked over at Macy, she gave a small smile.

"I'd love to, thank you Mr. Lucas." Macy said softly.

When Kevin and Macy arrived at the Lucas household it was 8:30. Kevin held the door open for Macy; she smiled and went inside where she was immediately bombarded by Stella with questions.

"Macy what happened? Did your dad bail? That's not like him. Is everything ok? You look like you've been crying?" By this time they were all seated at the table so Stella and the Lucas family were all looking at her expectantly for the answers.

"Uh, he's fine, but e-earlier today he was in a car accident. H-he's in the hospital and the doctors say he'll be as good as new in a few weeks." Macy said, trying to stay calm, even though she was happy her dad was ok she still couldn't shake off the shock of almost losing him.

"Well where are you going to stay dear? I spoke with your mom yesterday and she said she was going to be out of town during your holiday break." Mrs. Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm supposed to call her later tonight about that. She's still trying to find a way to get back." Macy said.

"I'd offer to let you stay with me but our spare room is taken up by my aunt and uncle and my room is already being shared with my two girl cousins, and the living room is crowded with all my boy cousins." Stella said, she sounded a bit annoyed with all those people in her house.

"It's ok Stella. I'll probably just stay at Alex's, I mean he already invited me to stay with him for the holiday." Macy said shrugging. Nobody liked the idea of Macy staying with Alex for the week, even if it was supervised and his family was there.

"Macy you could stay with us." Mr. Lucas said. Before Macy could answer her cell rang.

"That's my mom now." She said.

"Put it on speaker phone, we can talk to your mom about you staying here if she doesn't like the Alex idea." Mrs. Lucas said. Macy smiled and nodded and put the cell on speaker phone.

"Hey Mom" Macy greeted.

"Hey Mace, are you still at home? Have you eaten yet?" Her mom asked worriedly.

"I'm at the Lucas' and we're eating dinner as we speak." Macy said.

"Hey Ms. Misa!" (Macy's mom is gonna keep her ex husbands last name because I'm to lazy to think o anything.) Stella, Joe and Nick greeted.

"Hello Kathy." Mrs. Lucas said.

"Hey Sandy, Tom and everyone else," She greeted "Macy I wanted to talk to you about where you'd be staying for the week, I couldn't get a flight back and I don't like the idea of you staying home alone for an ENTIRE week." Ms. Misa explained.

"Yeah, well I was thinking I could stay with Alex for the week?' Macy asked hopeful.

"No, Macy. I don't like the idea of my teenaged daughter sleeping over at her boyfriend's house." Her mother said sternly.

"But mom his parents would be there the WHOLE time." Macy said trying to get her mother to cave in.

"No Macy, I haven't even met Alex's parents yet. Why don't you stay with Stella?" Her mother offered.

"Sorry Ms. Misa but my house is filled with relatives." Stella said sighing.

"Kathy, you know Macy could always stay here. We've got a nice pull out couch just waiting for her in the family room." Mrs. Lucas said.

"Thank you Sandy. Macy please stay with the Lucas's. I promise once I've met Alex's parents and know I can trust them, I'll let you stay over, but for now please stay with the Lucas family." Macy's mom said. Macy smiled happily, well as happily as she could, knowing her father was in the hospital and said.

"Ok mom, I'd be happy to stay here." Kevin cheered in his mind. He was so happy. Not only would Macy be spending thanksgiving with them, but she'd get to stay with them for an entire week!!!

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too." Macy then hung up the phone.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Lucas, Mr. Lucas." Macy said.

"It's no problem, we love having you Macy." Mr. Lucas said.

"Macy, let's go to your house, I'll help you pack." Stella said pulling Macy out of her seat.

"Ok, thanks again." Macy said again as she and Stella left the firehouse to go to Macy's.

"Joe, Frankie, Nick? We'll you three do the dishes? And Kevin will you get Macy's bed ready?" Mrs. Lucas asked the four buys all obeyed and did what their mom asked them.

Kevin went to the hall closet to get out the extra blankets and pillows. He set them down beside the couch and began to remove the seat cushions. As he did he saw a strip of paper laying there between the cushions.

He picked it up and turned it over and immediately recognized it. It was the strip of photos they took together in a photo booth last year. He smiled as he looked them over. When his eyes finally scanned over to the last one he blushed. He still had no idea what had urged him to kiss her in the booth, but he was happy he did.

He knew that Macy had lost it and was looking for it, but something in him wanted to keep the picture.

It's not like Macy would REALLY miss it. He thought as he stuffed the pictures in his pocket and finished preparing the bed. He then went to his and his brother's room and went over to his bunks and placed the picture under his pillow.

Later that night while everyone was going to sleep Kevin snuck down to the family room to see if Macy was awake. He didn't have a chance to say good night yet so he wanted to now if she was awake.

"… I'm sorry I can't be there." He heard Macy say in a hushed tone, he looked around the corner and saw her on her cell. Talking to Alex he guessed.

"You know if my mom would let me I'd be there with you now." Macy said, sounding a bit irritated.

"Something just came up with my dad so I couldn't spend the week with him." Macy said uncomfortably, she still didn't really like talking about her father's near death experience.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said sadly.

"Ok, goodnight Alex, I love you too." Macy said before she hung up the phone. She placed the phone on the coffee table before bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. Kevin was going to let her be alone, thinking that that's what she'd want, but when he heard her sniffle he knew she was beginning to cry again and instantly walked over to her.

"Macy?" He said softly, not wanting to wake the others in the household trying to sleep. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at him. Her eyes were watery and she blinked them repeatedly to keep the tears from falling.

"You ok?" He asked as he neared the couch. Macy shook her head, Kevin took this as a sign to sit down on the couch/bed next to her and pull her into his arms. He soothingly rubbed her back as she rested her head against his chest and cried freely.

"I-I al-almost lo-lost m-my d-daddy tod-today." She sobbed as grabbed his shoulders and cried into his chest, getting his shirt wet. But he didn't care.

"He's ok Macy. He's going to live till he's 115. He's always gonna be there for you. He'll never leave you. And neither will I."

* * *

_Ok so please review, please visit my video for the youtube contest. (info about it is listed at the top in case some of you didn't read that) And please either enter my contest or let me know if you think it's just plain stupid._

_Also tell me what you thought of the chapter!!!! What are your predictions for the future of this story? Will Macy find out Kevin stole the picture? Is Alex gonna get angry abuot Macy staying with the Lucas family? Will Stella FINALLY meddle already???? What do you think? Tell me any prediction you have even if you think it sounds stupid, I promise you I won't think it is!!!! I'll think, 'wow how thoughtful, you took time to review and tell me what you thought! Thank you *insert author name here*'  
_

_Remember, reviews make me smile, and smiles make me happy, and when I'm happy I update!_


	14. Stories

Hey, I have a poll for what story I'll be doing when 'When Summer Ends' ends! LOL. Anyway check it out!! I'll show you the options and if you would like to vote just go to my profile! Also tell me what you think of the stories. Also if you're reading this and haven't reviewed the previous chapter please still review it even though this annoying Author's Note is here.

Title: Macy

Summary: JONAS Kevin was in rut. Everyday was like the other. Waking up, going to school, doing homework, band practice, dinner/family time, and bed time and then he'd repeat it over and over and OVER. But when a new girl comes to school will she bring him out of his rut? KACY AU

Title: Love at First Note

Summary: JONAS He never knew that it was possible to find love in short notes on a desk. I'm not sure which characters I'll be using in this one. Probably Kacy because I don't like Jacy or Nacy unless it's friendship.

Title: Geometry

Summary: Nick becomes friends with Macy through math. Nacy friendship. (I need to get a better summary for this one.)

Title: Stop the Music

Summary: Something bad happens to Macy at a JONAS concert making her traumatized especially when she's around the Lucas brothers. Will they find out what happened or lose Macy forever? Kacy, Joella, and maybe an OC for Nick.


	15. Another Note

Hey guys. I feel horrible for not updating for sooooooooooooo long. I promise I'll start working on an update ASAP! Until then check out my youtube account ProfessorSeus and my poll on my fanfic account and the little contest I'm having. Details on the contest is on the previous chapter I believe. And if any of you would like to email me here it is:

donumA live .com (you'll have to delete spaces and add the at symbol between the donumA and live, for some reason it won't let me post that symbol)

You could ask me things like questions about whatever you want! Or just chat with me if you'd like to get to know me! Anyway, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for sooooo long!


	16. My Apology

Dear Readers,

Hey, so you're probably wondering, "where the heck am I?" I'm not uploading on youtube or updating and posting stories on FanFiction, and I'm so sorry that I haven't. And I'm not gonna give you guys some lame excuse about how I'm swamped in school or work like I have in the past, because I'd be lying to you. And you guys have been soooo supportive of me and my work here on FanFiction that I'd just feel bad if I lied to you… because, (and I know I'm gonna seem weird saying this but) I know if I ever had the chance to meet you guys in real life, you'd be the nicest and coolest people ever.

The truth is that I haven't been updating or posting because I'm not at a good mental state right now. I'm in a constant depression and some days I think 'why bother?' I constantly put myself down to the point that I can't focus on anything except my self loathing, which has made it hard to write stories or make videos. It doesn't help when I learn that my best friend, who I always saw as this positive, amazing, beautiful person, nearly attempted suicide. The thought that I almost lost her just made me more depressed, I keep thinking 'If a person as amazing, and smart, and beautiful, and talented as her can't take life, what kind of hope do I have, when I see myself as a useless, ugly person?'

I'm sorry, I know I'm just whining to you guys and you all probably view this as some sad, pathetic attempt to find compassion or empathy…. And maybe some where deep down that is the reason for writing this, a way to reach out and to find someone who can understand. But the main reason is that if I lied to you guys…. I'd just feel more worthless and horrible than I already do.

But, I'm writing to tell you that I'm getting help over the summer. I'm gonna try to become positive and happy, and love myself and life. And when I do that, and I know I will, I can 100% promise that I'll return to FanFiction. Better than ever and I'm gonna finish When Summer Ends and start a new multi chap.

So please don't hate me for going on hiatus, because right now… I need to focus on my mental health and getting out of this perpetual rut of feeling depressed, sullen, and forlorn.

Sorry Again,

~HelloIamInsertNameHere


	17. Follow up

Also, I should add, don't feel obligated to review sending condolences.


End file.
